elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pirate (Oblivion)
Pirates are like marauders or bandits who ply their craft on the water. The Steel Cutlass is a favored pirate weapon. Pirates are aggressive, often drunk and quick to take offense. Locations Imperial City Waterfront They can be found in and around their ship, the Marie Elena docked at the Imperial City Waterfront. They will attack if someone gets too close to their ship. Killing them when they attack is not considered murder, so local Imperial Guards will come and help. The pirates in the Waterfront are led by Captain Gaston Tussaud and First Mate Malvulis. Anvil Another group of pirates can be found in the Sea Tub Clarabella in Anvil, they will attack on sight. Black Rock Caverns The ghostly Black Rock Pirates can be found in the deep caverns of Black Rock Caverns in the Colovian Highlands west of Chorrol. Dunbarrow Cove With The Thieves Den plugin the Hero can have their own pirates, at Dunbarrow Cove, that will sail out and plunder once a week. The old pirates must be defeated, and the Black Flag must be claimed first. Conversations First Mate Malvulis Imperial pirate: "I'm telling ya, lad, it's bad luck. A woman aboard a pirate vessel! Back in my day, it never would've happened." Redguard pirate: "Oh, come now. How many times has Malvulis saved our necks, huh? Captain Tussaud keeps her on for a reason. She's a better sailor than any one of us." Imperial pirate: "Ho, there, laddie, now you're just bein' insultin'! She may be tougher than me, and meaner too, but a better sailor? It ain't even possible." Redguard pirate: "Oh, right, how could I forget. That time we were almost dashed upon those rocks, near the city of Firsthold. That was somebody else at the helm." Imperial pirate: "I told you a million times, that wasn't my fault! The wheel was covered with gull droppings! My hand slipped! Could've happened to anyone!" Redguard pirate: "Well, it's never happened to Malvulis, has it? You know why? 'Cause she could sail better than you in her sleep, you old fool!" Imperial pirate: "Bah! You mark my words, boy. That Dark Elf trollop is bad luck. The captain'll end up dead with her around. You'll see." Redguard pirate: "You'd better watch your tongue, old man! Captain Tussaud hears you talkin' like that, he'll cut it out! Now come on. We been gabbin' long enough." A Watery Grave Breton pirate: "knock knock! Captain! Captain Tussaud! Are you all right sir? We... We heard a clamor. Captain? We're coming in!" Singing Upon approaching the pirates at the Marie Elena they will often sing a song. How hey, sweet lady of Wayrest! Ho hey sweet lady of mine! Oh I'll see you again, yes I'll see you again, sweet lady of Wayrest so fine! First Mate Malvullis sings another song. There once was a hardy young lad of the sea... A Redguard of courage and honor was he... Sail on, my Cyrus, sail on... Appearances * * Category:Oblivion: Factions Category:Oblivion: Pirates